


[PODFIC] Perhaps the Panic was Premature by waroftheposes

by mycherbebe (cyrene)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrene/pseuds/mycherbebe
Summary: Podfic of "Perhaps the Panic was Premature" by waroftheposesSummary: Adam spends the entire summer pining.It's ridiculous, really, how unhappy he is. He loves his internship, he likes DC, he even likes the people he's working with. They're great people. Their only flaw is that they're not Adam's friends. Ok no, scratch that. Their only flaw is that they're not Ronan.





	[PODFIC] Perhaps the Panic was Premature by waroftheposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waroftheposes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waroftheposes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perhaps the Panic was Premature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886791) by [waroftheposes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waroftheposes/pseuds/waroftheposes). 



**Title:** Perhaps the Panic was Premature  
 **Author:** waroftheposes  
 **Reader:** mycherbebe  
 **Fandom:** Raven Cycle  
 **Character:** Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Warnings:** no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary:** Adam spends the entire summer pining. It's ridiculous, really, how unhappy he is. He loves his internship, he likes DC, he even likes the people he's working with. They're great people. Their only flaw is that they're not Adam's friends. Ok no, scratch that. Their only flaw is that they're not Ronan.

**Text:**  [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4886791)  
 **Length:** 0:29:01  
 **Link:** [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dpf4zfdjfl10ekn/perhaps+the+panic+was+premature+by+waroftheposes.mp3)


End file.
